You'll be in my Heart
by edger230
Summary: The night before Tiana and Naveen's frog wedding, Tiana has a horrible nightmare and Naveen calms her down with a special song. Tiana X Naveen. I own NOTHING! WARNING! CONTAINS SPOILERS!


**This idea has been in my head for so long and won't go away! I own NOTHING so please don't sue me or something!**

_Tiana was hopping as fast as her frog legs could carry her through the dark, while clutching the glowing talisman close to her. She was in the grave yard, and Shadow man was close behind her. She could almost feel his breath on the back of her neck. She was running out of breath and hope. She knew she couldn't go much longer but she wasn't about to give Shadow man the satisfaction of seeing her give up._

"_I'll NEVER give it to you!" she screamed._

"_What about if it was the only way to save your true love's life?" he said. Tiana stole a quick look over her shoulder to see Naveen being held up by Shadow man by the scruff of his neck struggling every which way to break free. She stopped dead in her tracks._

"_Put him down!" she screamed. Shadow man laughed. "Give me the Talisman first!" he said. Tiana had never been so scared in her life. Who was she supposed to save? Her love or her city? _

"_Tiana! Save New Orleans! I'll be fine!" she heard Naveen say. _

"_I can't let you die!" she screamed knowing very well even if she did smash the Talisman, Naveen could easily be dragged into the Underworld along with the Shadow man._

_Tiana suddenly saw silhouettes coming towards her. It was so dark, she thought they were the shadow demons. She held the Talisman even harder. She suddenly recognized one of them to be her mother. She then saw Charlotte, Big Daddy LaBeouf and Georgia and the gang. _

"_Tiana, smash it! That playboy isn't right for you!" Georgia said. Tiana couldn't believe her ears. Playboy? Naveen had changed for HER! Of course, there was the fact that Georgia and the gang didn't know that yet._

"_Tia! Save Naveen!" said Charlotte. "You love him!" Tiana knew this was true, but what would Shadow man do if he got the Talisman?_

"_Tiana! He'll just break your heart! Do the right thing!" Eudora said. What? How could that be the right thing to let Naveen be killed?_

"_Better make up your mind fast!" said Shadow man. Tiana looked over at him and gasped at what she saw. Shadow man had wrapped his hands around Naveen's throat. He was strangling him!_

"_NO!" Tiana screamed. "Fine! I'll give it to you! Just let him go!" She then threw the Talisman to Shadow man. He easily caught it and before she knew it, Tiana was being held back by shadow demons. Real ones._

"_I never said I would give him back!" Shadow man said and laughed maliciously as he put the Talisman around his neck and continued to strangle Naveen. Tiana fought the shadow demons as hard as she could but it was no use._

"_He never loved you anyway!" Shadow man said._

"_Tiana, what have you done?" everyone but Charlotte and Shadow man screamed._

_Naveen then took his final breath. Tiana watched his eyes finally close and his head fall forwards. "NOOOOOOOOO!" Tiana screamed._

"_Tiana! Tiana!" she heard someone say. She didn't know where the voice was coming from but it sounded an awful lot like Naveen!_

"Tiana wake up!"

Tiana's eyes snapped open. Her heart was pounding, she was panting and she was covered in a cold sweat, but she was still in the bayou and still in Naveen's arms in a little bed in a hollow tree they had made. It had all been a dream. She was alright and so was Naveen.

"Tiana are you alright?" Naveen asked. He was scared as he had never seen her like this as she was usually confident and strong. He immediately went into "Protect Tiana" mode wrapping his arms around her.

Tears sprung into Tiana's eyes as she quickly grabbed Naveen and held on tight. "Oh thank god you're ok Naveen!" she choked out.

"What happened?" Naveen asked as he sat up, clutching Tiana close to his heart.

"I had a nightmare..." Tiana sobbed. "Shadow man was chasing me… I had the Talisman and he had you captive… I had to choose between saving… you and New Orleans… Somehow… my momma, Lottie… and some of my friends… somehow appeared… they kept either telling me to… save New Orleans and… forget you or vice versa… Shadow man then… started to STRANGLE YOU! I gave him the Talisman… but he… HE KILLED YOU! The others… they asked me what I had done… and Shadow man told me you… never loved me… that's when you woke me up…" With that thought of Naveen being killed and never loving her, she began to cry all over again, burying her head into Naveen's chest.

Naveen gently stroked her back. "It's alright Tiana. Shadow man is dead and we're both safe."

"I know, but I just-"

"Tiana look at me." Naveen said. Tiana looked into Naveen's eyes.

"I will _never_ let _anyone _hurt you. Plus, your dream was wrong. I love you with all my heart. You need to believe that." Naveen said.

"I do." Tiana replied. "But one thing is still bothering me. What if-even if we are frogs for the rest of our lives- our parents don't approve of us being together?"

Naveen smiled. "They will when they see that we're happy together." He then remembered a song as he watched Tiana try to stop crying and shaking. He softly began to sing while Tiana placed her head back into his chest.

_Come stop your crying _

_It will be all right _

_Just take my hand _

_Hold it tight _

_I will protect you _

_From all around you _

_I will be here _

_Don't you cry _

_For one so small, _

_You seem so strong _

_My arms will hold you _

_Keep you safe and warm _

_This bond between us _

_Can't be broken _

_I will be here _

_Don't you cry _

_'Cause you'll be in my heart _

_Yes, you'll be in my heart _

_From this day on _

_Now and forever more _

_You'll be in my heart _

_No matter what they say _

_You'll be here in my heart, always _

Tiana smiled in Naveen's arms. She knew for a fact what he was saying was true. She began to feel less afraid and more relaxed.

_Why can't they understand _

_The way we feel? _

_They just don't trust _

_What they can't explain _

_I know we're different but, _

_Deep inside us _

_We're not that different at all _

_'Cause you'll be in my heart _

_Yes, you'll be in my heart _

_From this day on _

_Now and forever more _

_You'll be in my heart _

_No matter what they say _

_You'll be here in my heart, always_

_Don't listen to them _

_'Cause what do they know? _

_We need each other _

_To have, to hold _

_They'll see in time _

_I know _

_When destiny calls you _

_You must be strong _

_I may not be with you _

_They'll see in time _

_I know _

_We'll show them together _

_'Cause you'll be in my heart _

_Believe me, you'll be in my heart _

_From this day on _

_Now and forever more _

_You'll be in my heart _

_No matter what they say _

_You'll be here in my heart, always_

_Oh, you'll be in my heart _

_No matter what they say _

_You'll be here in my heart, _

_I'll be there always _

_Always _

_I'll be with you _

_I'll be there for you always _

_Always and always _

_Just look over your shoulder _

_Just look over your shoulder _

_Just look over your shoulder _

_I'll be there always_

Naveen looked down at Tiana. She was already asleep, with a smile on her face. He laid her down on the make shift pillow, kissed her cheek and wrapped his arms around her. Once again he fell asleep.

Well, if you've seen the movie you'd know that they ended up turning human again once they got married. Tiana's mother had been scared since she had been gone for almost four days. Once Tiana told her her story, and added that she was happy with Naveen, Eudora accepted her daughter's decision. If you haven't seen the movie however, then you'll have to watch it to see what happens next.

The End


End file.
